The present invention relates to a locking mechanism, and more particularly to one for a peripheral equipment for the computer.
In order to transmit and/or receive data and/or information, a computer is always provided with a plurality of connectors for connecting thereto kinds of peripheral equipment. For example, a modem is connected to a computer by means of a first connector to be inserted on a corresponding connector. In order to suitably connect together the connectors, two screws on sides of the first connector are provided and cannot easily be screwed on the computer since there is not enough room for manual operation which is troublesome espeically for portable modems being frequently assembled to and detached from the computer.
It is therefore attemped by the present invention to deal with the situation above described.